Observation Skills
by Mphillips6201
Summary: When Juliet comes over to the psych office to help shawn with potential clients, he never thought it would end up like this..
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything!

Shawn's POV

I walked to the psych office and saw Juliet. "Hello jules." I said. "Hey.." She said smiling.. "what are you doing here on this fine day?" I asked. "I thought I could help with any potential clients." She said smiling. She knows I'm not psychic and I'm hyper observant. And highly functioning. I smiled. "I'd love that jules." "I wanna see how you work." She said. "How I work?" I asked confused. "How you solve cases and stuff." "My process usually starts with a holla and ends with a creamcicle. And if there is time in between.. Thundercats.. Ho!" I said smiling. She laughed. "Well don't stand out here in the cold! Please come in," I said. I opened the psych office up and let her in. I went in after her and shut the door. "So would you like a demonstration of what I usually do?" "Sure." She said. I smiled. "Hey Gus!" "Hey man!" He said. I looked him up and down. I looked at his desk, messy and unorganized, not like normal. "Dude, you should get more sleep. Your messy and unorganized. Also you have these dark circles under your eyes. Use tea bags, clear that right up. Oh and your thinking of proposing to your girlfriend, also, you two have been having plenty of fun.. Well if you know what I mean. Good for you Gus, just get some sleep. Also looks like a full house." I said. "How?" "Online poker buddy, keep up! Your winning nice good job, ooh you made a wrong move a few moves back but it's ok. You have two creases down your shirt, probably where you folded it, keeping your shirts folded. Ready to pack, probably cause you cycle to work and shower when you get there, and you shaved recently. You have a date tonight, Vinnie's nice. Romantic, candle-lit, hope to go there myself someday, but I fear I will die alone. Bring lilies. Her favorite, ooh new cologne" I said sniffing. "Axe." I quickly added. "How did you know I was going on a date?" "Shoes, you just shaved, shirt, pants, cologne, Vinnie's, your planning on proposing today, congrats big step. Hope you two are very happy together, don't order the chicken." I said. "Dude how!" "Gus we've been best friends since kindergarden.. Any simple child could figure that out." I said. "Shawn your a highly functioning, hyper observant." He said. "Man." I said stepping out of the way revealing Juliet. "Hey jules." He said. "Hey." I said. "What?" Gus said. "You called her jules.." I said pouting. "I'm sorry! You've reminded me not to call her that cause it's your special nickname for her and you love her so I'm sorry." He blurted. I was so mad at him now. "Sorry what was that last part?" Juliet asked smiling a little. "Oh how he has been telling me how he is deeply and ridiculously in love with you and he would give a non-vital organ to be with you and how he gets so jealous when your with someone else, and how he wants to be with you forever, but doesn't want me to say anything to you or he will kill me, and I haven't and I won't." He finished. "Uh Gus?" She said. He literally flew back in his chair. "Holy crap! I'm so sorry shawn!" Gus said. "You are dead my friend." I said as I sat on my desk giving him the death glare. "Not necessary." Juliet said. "Why?" I asked. She just came up to me and kissed me. I was surprised but kissed back. She pulled away, she looked at me up and down and started to walk away. "Gus buddy I've given it some thought, and I've turned a corner, you will not die at this precise moment." I said. She laughed. "Jules!" I said. E "Yes shawn?" "Ah- I uh- I-" "it's ok shawn, I love you too." She said. I stood there and went into space. "Shawn?" Gus said. "Shawn?" He repeated. "I think you broke him." "(Quick-fire) in a million, billion years I never thought you could ever love me, and I am so lucky and happy that I have this moment in my life and I thank you Gus because without that little incident I wouldn't have done anything and remained alone and upset and lonely for the rest of my life. And jules I love you and I would do anything for you like Gus said five a non vital organ to be with you, Juliet, I'm in love with you and I don't know what to do about it." I said very quickly. Gus teared up. "Oh shawn." She said. Gus then left, "I know, I have no shot do I? It's fine, I kinda believe in true love and that everyone should have it at least once and it should last as long as their life does, but I have no shot with you and that was the truest love I could ever want, and now that's gone so I guess I can drink myself into guitar hero oblivion. I know I have no shot which is why I've given up trying. I kept trying to impress you in hope you would make the first move.. But the world is not a wish granting factory. I just wish I could have like one night with you, that would more than exceed my expectations." I said. She just kissed me passionately. "You've got your one night, and then some." She said. I kissed her again. She was a good kisser. "Jules don't you think you should go feed your parrot?" I asked.. "I don't have a parrot shawn." She said smiling. "Ok, what do you wanna do?" "What would you do if you had a date with me?" "Anything you wanted jules. Whatever you want." I said. "Dinner, movie maybe, at your place." "Both or just the movie or just dinner at my place?" "Both," she said, "you've got it." I said. She smiled. "Any preference to what I wear?" "Apple jacks tee." She said. "Ok I've got that here somewhere." I said. I took off my shirt and she just stared at me. "What?" "Nothing." She said smirking. "What you like what you see?" "Ok I'll only say this once. You have a very nice body." She said. I smirked. "Ok then, should I wear this instead." "As lovely as that sound maybe he shirt." She said laughing. "Ok." I said smiling. I turned around and saw the apple jacks tee. "Want me to put it on?" I asked. She reached out to touch my six-pack. She kinda pulled her hand away. I took her hand and put it on my stomach. Her touch was kinda, hmm well I don't know how to put it, electrifying? It sent chills down my spine. "Wow." "I've been working on it." I said matter-of-factish, noticed I,sounded snobby I said. "Didn't mean it like that, you know all snobbish. Just meant it, just for like a little infomercial." "I'm sorry," she said pulling her hand away, "it's fine, I don't care, it actually kinda felt, uh good?" I said unsure. "Ah." She said. "So you never answered my question." "Sorry what question?" She asked looking in my eyes, "want me to put the shirt on now?" I asked chuckling. "It could either go way," "jules it's-" "shawn I've heard it both ways." She said. I smiled. I leaned close to her and kissed her gently unsure of what her reaction will be. She seemed to want to kiss me. I kissed more firm. She traced my collarbone and went down to my abdomen. I smirked. "Have you ever seen me shirtless?" "Not really." She said. "You seem to not mind." "Mind? On the contrary. But I like you shirt on or off. Cause that is the guy I fell for." She said. I smiled. "So if I did this?" I said and put on the shirt. "Do you like this better than-" I lifted up my shirt. "This?" "I like both. They are both sexy." She said looking into my eyes, "how bout we go to my place and I make dinner and we can watch a movie?" "Sounds good." We went to my place and I said. "How bout you pick out a movie?" "Sounds good, what's for dinner?" "Hmm what do you want?" "I'm fine with whatever. But I really like chicken Parmesan. But it's like not necessary." She said reassuring me. "Ok." I said smiling. I made chicken Parmesan with red sauce and she picked out a movie. "Ok here we go." I said. She came over, "nice place." "Thank you," I said. "Shawn! You made my favorite!" "So happens it's mine too," I said, "really I thought you only liked snow cones." She said. I laughed. "Not all the time, I have to actually eat once in a while. I love Italian. I really wanna visit Italy one day." I said. "Me too." She said. "So, uh what bout you?" "Me?" "Yeah you jules. Your hobbies, interests, weird fetishes." "Weird fetishes?" She said laughing. I shrugged. "Ok uh, well, I like pineapples." "I like you more already." I said. She laughed. She told me about herself, and I listened to every minute of it, fascinated in what she had to tell me, longing to hear more and more as she told the story. "What about you?" She asked taking one of her last bites of chicken. "Me uh." "You know, your hobbies, interests and weird fetishes." She said. We laughed together. "Uh spending time with Gus. I kinda like observing things, making eighties references. Annoying lassie, spending time with you." I finished, I told her my story. And when I finished. I cleaned up everything and put in the romantic movie she choose. "The Vow?" I asked. "Saw it on your shelf." "I've never seen it," "hmm," "I never have anyone over! unless Gus put it there." "Cause he is watching romantic movies all the time." She said sarcastic. "I know right. It's all he ever does!" I said sarcastic. We laughed. "I haven't seen this." "Me either." I said and I went to the couch with jules. I put my arm around her to get comfortable. I hit play movie and she rested her head on my shoulder. We ended up crying. "That was good." I said. "Yeah it was." She said wiping a tear away. "You crying?" She asked me. "No, well, yeah." I said straightening up. "Shawn it's ok, I kinda think that real men cry. And are fine with admitting it." She said, I smiled at her. I wiped a tear away from her cheek. She smiled at me. I wiped my eyes and shut off the tv. "Hey you ok?" I asked her. "Yeah I'm fine." She said. "You sure?" "Yeah." She said nodding. "It's late." She said looking at the clock. "Yeah it is." I said. "Would it be horrible if I stayed over?" "Not at all jules." "Thank you." She said. I smiled. "Of course." I said, "uh where's the bathroom?" She asked. I showed her to the bathroom. "Thanks. Sorry do you have a shirt or something I could use to sleep in?" She asked. "Yeah one minute.." I said. I went to my room and went in my drawer. I opened it and saw some shirts. I found the shirt I met her in, I hadn't worn it since that day. Perfect. I went back to her and she smiled at me. I hid the shirt behind me. "What's behind you?" I showed her the shirt. "Isn't this the-" "shirt I met you in? Yeah. I haven't worn it at all since that day since it's a special shirt, but I thought who better to wear it than you?" I said. She smiled. I handed her the shirt. "Uh I have another toothbrush here." I said handing her a fresh toothbrush. "And uh you can use my toothpaste, it's pineapple flavored." "How did you come across that?" "Oh I'm always on the lookout for pineapple stuff. So I have a BOLO (Be On The Look Out) on all pineapple stuff." I said smiling. She smiled. "Uh you can go first." I said. "Thank you." She said. "Of course." I said smiling and I shut the door for her. She opened the door 5 minutes later. "I put the toothbrush in a toothbrush holder next to yours hope you don't mind." She said. "Not at all." I said. "Uh you mind if I change in your room?" "Nope." I said. "Ok thanks." She said smiling and went to my room. I went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth and everything. I went in my room and she was in the tee shirt I gave her and in her underwear. She was looking at the stuff in my room. She picked up my pristine 1987 Darth Vader with a double telescoping light saber, usually I would freak out if anyone touched it, but I didn't mind if she did, I hated it when Gus was playing with it and he is my oldest friend. I was only in my underwear, leaning up against the doorframe. "Hey." I said quietly. "Hey. What's this?" She said holding the Darth Vader up for me to see. I walked towards her. "That. Jules, is a pristine, 1987 Darth Vader, collectible with a double telescoping light saber." I said as I stood next to her. She looked adorable. "Got him when I was a kid. I loved star wars. I freaked out when Gus was playing with it, well touching." "Oh I'm sorry, was I not-" "no it's fine jules." "But you just said-" "that was with Gus, your not Gus. Your Jules, you can touch it, you have my permission, but nobody else does so..." I said. "Wait so?" "Only you can touch it." "When did Gus touch it?" "A few days ago. He was looking in my room at my stuff and he saw the Darth Vader and I walked in and saw him touching it and I flipped out saying it was a collectible and it needed to be pristine, and it will stay that way and nobody should touch it." I said. "How come I get to?" "Because. Your jules." I said. "Yes I am, still not a good reason." "Does everything have to have a reason, I think you being Juliet Ohara is as good as a reason as any." I explained. "Ok." She said. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "You can keep that jules." I said looking at the collectible I love, I got it for my 8th birthday. The thing I was obsessed with, making sure it was pristine. "Shawn-" "keep it jules, I want you to have it." I said. She kinda teared up a little. "You sure?" "I got this for my eighth birthday, I kept it pristine, yelled at anyone who touched it, your the first one I let touch it besides me. I loved that thing, but as much as I love it. I want you to have it," I said putting it in her hand and closing it gently. "Keep it safe for me jules." "Now I have a ton of people to yell at, well if anyone touches it besides you and me." She said. I smiled. "Uh, for uh sleeping arrangements, you can sleep in my bed if you want, I'll sleep on the couch or the floor." "No." "Ok I'll sleep on the counter no biggie." I said, she smiled, "I'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor or the couch, or the kitchen counter." She said smiling. "I'm fine with you sleeping next to me if you are." "Yeah." I said. "So, uh you ready to go to bed?" "Sure." She said. "Ok." I said. She set down Darth Vader and got in the bed. "Mm this bed it comfy. I'm kinda cold though." I got in the bed and turned off the light. I snuggled up close to her and said. "Any better?" "Much better." She said and snuggled closer to me. I smiled. "Good night jules. "Night shawn." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet's POV

I woke up, not in my bed, why? Oh yeah, I slept in Shawn's place last night. He's so sweet, and caring, and nice and funny. I think I love him. I felt two strong arms around me, it felt good, Shawn being the main thing keeping me warm. "Jules." He murmured in his sleep. I smiled. He dreams about me. I wonder what his brilliant mind dreams about. I turned around to face him and saw his face. He's so handsome. "Morning handsome." I whispered. "Mm jules." He murmured. I played with his hair, I heard a voice say. "Morning jules." Shawn said in a very sexy morning voice. "Shawn, good morning." I said. "Enjoying playing with my hair?" He said his voice still sexy. "I'm sorry, it just looked so fluffy!" I said. "It's fine, I don't mind." He said. I smiled. "You look pretty without makeup." He said. I felt warm inside. "Thank you." I said. "I mean it, you look so beautiful." He said. I smiled. "Your not so bad yourself." "Jules surely I can't look good, I just woke up." "No, you look good, you always look good, although I've never seen you before when you just woke up" I said. "Yeah, you look amazing too," he said, I blushed a little. "Im just wondering how is it possible you can look so good having just woke up?" "It's not, your just half asleep." I said laughing softly. "God your sexy." He said. I smiled. "Well you are,." He said. "Your not so bad yourself there hot stuff." I joked. He laughed. "I really liked our date last night." "Me too" "maybe we could date?" I suggested. "Does that sound crazy?" "Not at all." He said. "I'm fact, I agree." I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back. I giggled. "You want breakfast love?" He asked me. "Sounds nice." I said. "Ok, I'll be in the kitchen." He said kissing my nose, I smiled as he got up and started to go to the kitchen. "Hey do you mind if I take a shower?" "Nope! Go ahead! Shampoos on the right, body cleanser to the left." He said. "Thanks." "But, fair warning you may smell a bit like me." "I'm fine with that." I said laughing. He smiled as I said that. I went into the bathroom with my clothes from yesterday. I turned on the shower and disrobed. "Jules, this may be a weird request, but to save time do you mind if I like brush my teeth and stuff while you shower?" "No I don't mind." I yelled from the shower, he came in and I immediately felt kinda insecure. "Jules, you really shouldn't feel insecure, I can't see you, it's translucent glass, I won't see you. Just relax and take a shower. And I'm sure your absolutely beautiful not to make it awkward but still so." He said making me feel better. I started washing up and shampooed my hair. I rinsed up and said. "Shawn you there?" "Uh yeah I'm sorry I'm still here, you want me to go?" "No it's fine just can you hand me a towel or robe or something please?" I said putting my hand out. "Here." He said handing me a towel and robe. "Thanks." I said. "Your welcome jules" I dried off and put the robe on. I opened the door insecure and accidentally slipped. Shawn caught me. "Careful." He said and helped me get steady. "You missed the rug entirely. You ok jules?" He asked me. "Yeah, sorry," "don't be sorry, you slipped. It happens just glad I was here to catch you so you didn't hit your head or something." "Yeah, that would not have been good." I said, he smiled. "So are you sure your okay?" He asked. "Shawn, I'm fine. Anyway it's your turn." I said, "yeah." He said. He got in the shower and disrobed, he asked me to take his clothes to the laundry room and I obliged and took our clothes there. I also took a towel and dried the floor with my feet so he wouldn't slip, like me. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. "Hey shawn? We have to go to work soon." "Yeah I know." "We can't really tell lassie about our relationship," "agreed." He said. "All I see is a blur cause of the glass, but it's the most beautiful blob I've ever seen." He said. I laughed, "I'm gonna go make breakfast." I said, "ok." He said. I went to the kitchen and he already got the stuff out for pancakes. I found a lot of pineapple in the fridge and picked some out and put them in his pancakes. Surely he will be happy with that. After I made breakfast I got dressed and I served breakfast to both of us, shawn was also dressed. I cleaned up the pancake mess also. "Jules! You cleaned up! I didn't expect you to do that. Usually I clean." "Least I could do." I said. He smiled. He took his first bite of pancake. His eyes lit up. "Jules.. Are these?" "Pineapple pancakes." "Oh my gosh I love you so much." He said. I smiled. "How did you?" "I memorized the recipe. Thought one day maybe you would want me to make you breakfast, like for a case or something. Never thought we'd be dating although I wanted it to happen." I said. He smiled. "Your going to have to teach me how to make them." He said, "ok I will one day." I said. "Yay!" He said. We set and then we went on his motorcycle to the SBPD. I got off and took off my helmet and he took off his and got off, he put them in the compartment. "That was fun," I said. "Yes it was." He said putting on sunglasses. He put his arm around me. "Oh... My... God." I heard officers say. He kissed my head. "People are staring." I said. "Well we are breaking the rules anyway. I'm fine with it, as long as you are." "Yup." I said. We went inside and he took off his sunglasses and put them on his shirt. His arm still around me. We went to my desk and I sat down. I took out the Darth Vader and put him by my computer. I saw shawn half smile, his crooked sexy smile. I smiled. "You kept him." "Of course," I said. He smiled. "Hi are you uh shawn Spencer?" Some girl said coming up to me. "Uh yes, what can I do for you?" "Uh, I was wondering if you could sign this for me? It would be amazing. Uh you kinda have a fan-club at my high school." "Cool, and uh these fan club members, do they like pineapple?" "Oh my gosh we love pineapple." She said. "Nice," he said. "And uh anything other than my name?" "Just your name please." She said, He smiled at her and signed it then handed it to her. "Here you go. I also drew a pineapple hope that's ok." "More than ok Mr. Spencer. Im Kimberly by the way." She said. "Well, Have a nice day Kimberly." He said. "You too." She said and started screaming and left to join her group of friends. He smiled and looked at me. "You have a fan club." She said. "Yes I do jules. Yes I do." I said. We laughed. "She kinda seemed into you." "Yeah.. Maybe I should come up with a name for fans, psychedelics, spencerholoics, there's also psych-os, if your a fan of brevity." I laughed. "Oh shawn." "I'm kidding jules," he said. They high schoolers were staring at him. He waves and they looked like they were going to melt right there. I felt a twinge of jealousy for some reason and didn't see the chief or Lassiter, so I took a risk. I stood up and he looked at me. "What's wrong?" I just kissed him. He kissed back. I pulled away. "Is someone a little jealous?" "You complaining?" "Not at all. It's cute." He said. I smiled and fixed my lipstick. "Shawn you have some-" I said wiping lipstick off his face. He smiled. "Thanks jules," I saw Gus come and sat down. He came up and said. "Hey bud!" He said. "Hey Gus." Shawn said. "Cool Darth Vader." Gus said reaching for the Darth Vader shawn gave to me. "You touch that I shoot you." I said. Shawn smiled at me. I smiled back. "I was going to say that it looks like Shawn's." Gus said. Shawn looked down. "Shawn?" Gus asked. I held the Darth Vader. "She is holding Darth Vader! She's holding your Darth Vader! How are you not livid?" "I'm fine with it?" "Fine with it? You yelled at me for 5 minutes straight when I touched it." Gus protested. "Yeah well your not jules." "I'm your best friend," "I'm sorry Gus, your not jules." "Who are you?" Gus asked shawn. "Shawn. I'm surprised you haven't picked up on this we've only know each other for about 28 years." He said. I laughed. Gus just stared at us. "Why does she get to hold Darth Vader? The collectors, pristine 1987 Darth Vader with a telescoping light saber." He said. "Because I gave it to her." Shawn said. "You wouldn't let anyone touch it." "I know, but I came in my room and I saw jules, standing there in my blue shirt that I wore when we first met, and she was holding Darth Vader, and I didn't care about what happened to it and I wasn't mad, or upset, in fact I thought she looked rather adorable in my shirt in her underwear holding Darth Vader. "In her underwear?" Gus said. "What exactly happened?" He asked. I saw lassie and the chief coming. "I'll explain later dude for now bye," he said and shoved Gus out. "Ohara, is that the same pantsuit as yesterday?" Lassie asked. I went red. "Uh. It's uh." I stuttered. "Man just mind your own business lassie, by the way cornel sanders called he wants his suit back. And quiet frankly his hair." Shawn said. I laughed. "Hmm." Lassiter said. Stood for a minute and shrugged it off. "That was close." I said, "yeah," he agreed. "Maybe we should just tell them." "Then we can't work cases together anymore." "Ohara Spencer a case, your needed." The chief said. "Ok." We said and went in. "Ok there is a criminal that worked with yang and yin in this housing complex, you and detective Ohara are going to be married." She said holding up rings. "Uh, married?" We said. said, "is there a problem?" We looked at each other. "Nope., no problem." We said. He took the ring and put it on my ring finger on my left hand and said. "Mrs. Spencer." I smiled. I put the ring on his finger. He smiled. We were briefed on the mission and we packed.

Shawn's POV

"Gus I'm sorry you can't come, it's just me and Juliet" "they can find a use for me." Gus said. "Fine ask." I said, he ran out the door and went to the SBPD and 40 minutes later he came back and said he would be our neighbor. We packed and I went to go see jules. "Hey." I said. "Hey shawn I was just getting ready." "Yeah." I said. "I'm excited." "Yeah.!" She said. We went to the house where we would be undercover. We met all the neighbors. "Remember your a married couple, so act like it." Lassiter said. "Fine." I said, I grabbed Juliet and kissed her passionately. "That married enough for you." "So married I may vomit, thank god your not married in real life, or dating." He said and left. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I took off my pants and shirt so I was in my boxers. I saw jules who had already gotten ready for bed. "Hey." I said. "Hey babe," she said. She put her hand on my abs and I smiled. I leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around me and arms. I kissed her and set her down on the bed. She smiled. I sat by her and started making out with her. "Damn these two are good, they are acting like a real couple." The chief said Into our earpieces, I nibbled on her ear and then kissed her neck. She closed her eyes. "Wanna go to bed now sweetheart?" "Yeah sure." She said. I kissed her again and we went to the bed. I turned off the light. I sighed. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, just, you know how much I love you right?" I asked. "Forever and infinity?" "Forever and infinity, plus a day." "Shawn that's not possible." "Well to me it is. And it's true. I love you Juliet." I said. She turned to face me. "I love you too shawn." She said, "with all my heart," she said. I smiled, "now that's impossible." "How bout, all of my heart, plus, a belly button?" "Mm now that's more like it." I said kissing her cheek. "Sweet dreams baby." She said. "Sweet dreams my sweet sweet jules," 'why are they in the same bed so very close to each other?' Lassiter said over the earpiece. 'They are acting like a married couple, and they seem to be great together, I don't see why they aren't together in real life, I'd root for it, I mean you heard that cute little pillow talk, I nearly got up and cheered myself. Seriously, they have amazing chemistry. I mean I saw them earlier today and he kissed her, I'm guessing it was a practice run for when they kiss in public, but they seemed in love. So Lassiter just shut it.' The chief said. "Hmm." Shawn said as he over heard the whole conversation. I smiled and jules said "shawn I'm freezing." "Oh, oh baby, you want me to warm you up?" "Yeah, your so cozy." She said, he took her in close to him and she was facing him so he had her head under his chin. He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, if any bad dreams come, I'll fight them off for you." "Hmmm." She said sleepy. "Night babe." "Good night shawn." She said. They both drifted off to sleep.

-next day-

I woke up to Juliet in a panic. "Baby what's wrong?" I said. "I had a terrible nightmare." "Oh no! I'm sorry, you wanna talk about it?" I asked. She nodded. "Ok come here." I said getting up and taking her, blankets and all, into my arms and carrying her down the stairs so we could sit somewhere warmer. "You wanna sit on the couch?" I asked. She nodded yes. I sat on the couch and held her in my arms, "ok how from the beginning?" "Ok so, I was-" she explained the nightmare. "Oh, I'm so sorry, that's horrible, baby I'm so sorry." I said holding her. She started crying. "Shh, shh, it will be ok." I told her. "Hey, you ok?" "Yeah." She said, "hey remember Darth Vader!" I said. She smiled. "Ooh I like your jacket I like it." I said I'm eighth grade jules voice. "And now jules you can feed your parrot." "Shawn I don't have a parrot." "Ah well in that case," I said and got close to her lips. "Shawn what are you doing?" "Nothing." "Really because if it is what it looks like you are doing then it's obviously one of those things we were just talking about." "And what was that?" "A mistake." "I agree but that's clearly not what we are doing." I said. "Really, well what do you say we are doing?" "I call it. Very close talking." "Ah I see, so you have anything else to say?" "Mm no I think I'm good for now." I said. She smiled. "I really wanted to kiss you, just I thought it would complicate work." "I understand. But you've gotta admit, the bounty hunter thing, it hot I mean I get it the psychic thing is sexy and I get it that's a given it's a sexy thing but come on shawn Spencer bounty hunter? It's hot it's hot." I said. She smiled. "I like just shawn. No psychic, no bounty hunter. Just you and me." She said curling her lip and I love it when she does that. I smiled. "Me too." I said. "Jules, you've made me into someone that I never thought I'd be, I mean seriously I thought I would die alone." "Shawn you have me." "Yeah I do." I said. "Hey you ok now?" "Yeah, you want breakfast?" "Ok I really want those pineapple pancakes you made me yesterday morning." "Oh yeah, when I slept over." She said smiling. "Slept over? What?" We heard lassie say. "It's part of their cover." I winked at Juliet. "And Gus was there, he failed at all the activities." "And he didn't wear pajamas I mean seriously?" Juliet said. I smiled. "Ok so they had a sleepover with Gus." Karen said. I got out the ingredients for pineapple pancakes and Juliet made some. "How?" "How what babe?" "How do you make them amazing!" "I can teach you how to make them if you want!' "Yay!" "Ok you take the batter." She said. I was behind her and I took the batter and poured it in like she instructed. "Now quickly put pineapple in so it's not weird." I sprinkled pineapple inside. She flipped it over. "Perfect!" She said. "Yay!" I said, she kissed me and we ate some pineapple pancakes. I fed her a piece. "Mm want some with whipped cream?" "Yeah." She said. I get her a piece with a ton of whipped cream. "That was good." She said. "Yeah," I said. I took a bite and looked up from my plate and said. "Jules I bloody love you," in a English accent. "Your fit." She said in an English accent. I smiled. "Thanks love." I said and kissed her. "What does fit mean?" Lassiter asked. "Uh for the british it's a person who is sexually attractive or good looking." Karen explained. "Oh Crap." Lassiter said. We laughed. "So uh what do you wanna do today?" I asked (normal accent). "I have idea." She said. "Ohara if you make out I will shoot something," Lassiter said. She came over and kissed me. "I like this idea." I said. "Good." She said. She kissed me again. "I think I'm gonna vomit." Lassiter said. They started making out. "Oh dear lord." He said. "I'm surprised they haven't found out yet," I said. "I know right!" She said smiling, "find out what?" Lassiter said. "It's so obvious." She said kissing him again. "They will never find out." I said, she smiled and kissed me again. She got off of me and I got up. "Now what babe?" "I don't know" she said. "Ooh eat ice cream!" "But that's not exciting! That's normal." Shawn said. "What are exciting ways to eat ice cream?" (Got this off of a show called Ugly Betty) "When I was young, may sound weird but my husband used to eat Ice cream off of my stomach." Karen said, "sounds fun." "But I think I speak for the group when I say, who eats off Ice cream on who?" He asked. "You a fast eater?" She asked him. "Yeah." He said. "Then put it on me." "But it will be freezing." I said. "I know." She said, "ok." I said and put on some Ice cream on her stomach. She shivered. "You ok?" "Just eat please." She said. I ate it off quickly. "Hehe that was fun!" "It was interesting." "Wanna try with me?" I asked. "Sure." She said. I laid down and she put some on me. I shivered and inhaled deeply. She started eating. "I love ice cream." She said. "Ok babe if we are ever at home and bored, let's not do this cause I'm freezing." I said, she laughed. And nodded. She got it all off and I said. "My belly is sticky." "Uh there's always the shower." "The sad thing is there is only one bathroom." "Did you pack bathing suits?" "No." "Uh then a shirt and shorts." She suggested. "You ok with that?" "Yeah." She said she got a shirt shorts and i did the same. We got in shower and rinsed off the ice cream. I massaged her shoulders. "Mm that feels good shawn." She said. "Good jules." "How are we going to tell them?." "Uh how bout in a few minutes, I have an idea.." We got out of the shower and dried off. "Jules you left your toothbrush at my place." "Is something wrong with that?" "Never, I actually want you to spend time with me." "Then I'll be sleeping over some nights mister." She said. I smiled. "So all that love talk Wednesday night (when she slept over) it didn't scare you off?" "I don't scare that easily." "Gus wasn't even there.. I lied." "I know, it was a decent cover though. But that night it was just you and me." "Yeah and the next day you just looked so adorable in my shirt and your underwear, being the only thing you were wearing." She blushed. "Since we are dating, In real life I mean, would you consider moving in?" "Yeah!" She said. I gave her a key. She smiled and took it. "So that whole time they weren't acting." Karen said. "Makes me sick." "They are cute together, I'll still let them work cases together." She said. "Yay!" I said. "Yay!" She said, I kissed her. "Is it weird I'm freezing?" She said. "A little." I said wrapping her in my arms. "I'm still cold." "Uh, ok." I said taking off the shirt I had. She took off the shirt she had on to make her warmer. She looked so beautiful. "Wanna lay on the couch?" I said. "Sure." She said, we went to the couch. I laid down and she laid down beside me, I put a blanket over us. "Still cold what is my deal?" She said. "Only thing I can think of is, uh, skin on skin contact." "Ah." She said. "So maybe just down to our underwear?" "Sure." She said. We took off our pants and she warmed up real fast close to me. "Mm I'm warm now." "Good sweetheart." I said. "Oh dear lord." Lassiter said disgusted. "Maybe we should give them some privacy." Karen said, "fine." He said. "Guys we are turning off the cameras and sound." Karen said, we nodded, they turned the cameras off and sound. We took out our earpieces. "Just so you know shawn, I'm uh" "I know, me too" I said knowing what she was about to say. "But I wouldn't mind if it was you" "wait you want that?" "Kinda." "Ok let's do it" I said smiling. She smiled. We went to the bedroom and I kissed her and shut the door behind us.

-1 hour later-

Jules was in my arms, she was amazing, I gazed at her and she seemed to feel insecure. "Baby what's wrong?" "I feel insecure." She said trying to cover up. "No I was staring cause your beautiful." I said. She smiled. "Your not so bad yourself there." She said. "So, was I, was it?" "You were amazing.. Was I any good?" "You were absolutely positively amazing and perfect." I said. She smiled. "You too." She said. "Babe why do you think you've been cold?" "Sometimes I just wanna snuggle up to you." She admitted. I smiled. She turned to face me. "I love you." "I love you too." I said. We put in our ear pieces. "Guys we are turning on the surveillance again." Karen said through the earpiece. "Oh crap!" I said. "Quick get dressed." She said. "Where are our clothes?" I said. "Ok where are my underwear?" I asked. "Here.." She said handing them to me. "Where's mine?" I handed them to her. "Uh, bra? Do you have any idea where my bra is!?" She said panicking. I saw it across the room and I got it for her and gave it to her. I put on my underwear and she put on her bra and underwear. I found her shirt and handed it to her. "Thanks." She said. "Yeah." I said. She put on her shirt and buttoned it up. "I think we are ok now." "And we have video in 3. 2. 1.." Lassiter said. "Oh god, thank god we got dressed before the video." "That would have been truly horrifying." "Yeah." I said. "Ew." Lassiter said. "I feel grubby." "Me too." She said, I took her hand and she smiled. I took her to the bathroom and turned on the water. "Shower or bath?" "Bath." She said. I turned off the water and took her to the big bathroom with the big tub. "How did you find out about this?" "Came across it a few days ago." I said. She smiled. I ran the water and put in some bubbles. I took some chocolate covered strawberries and put them on a plate, and put the plate on a piece of wood that was smooth. I put rose petals everywhere and in the bath water, which was super warm. I put candles everywhere. I put on soft, romantic music, went over to her and said. "Our bath is ready." Went behind her, and kissed her neck, her short hair making her neck easily accessible. "It's nice.. (Kiss) And (kiss) warm." I said. "Mm sounds lovely, how did you make the chocolate covered strawberries so fast?" She asked. "Oh I made the, earlier today." I said. "I wanna try one." She said. I handed her one. "These are delicious.." She said eating them. I tried one. "Yeah." I said. I got in the bathtub and she got in as well, I put the wood piece with the strawberries to the side. "So, like my last minute improvising?" "This is amazing shawn" she said. I grinned from ear to ear. She put her foot on my leg and I started to give her a foot massage. "Thank you! My feet have been hurting," "babe that means you need to be lazy." I said. She laughed. I fed her a chocolate cover strawberry and discarded the green stem. "I am going to tell my husband to do that, it looks amazing and romantic." Karen said. "There are cameras in the bathroom what the hell?" She said. "Relax guys we can not see anything." Karen reassured us. "Yeah that does kinda look romantic." Lassie said to my surprise. "You'd be interested in this lassie? I didn't have you pegged as a romance guy, more as a guy who is obsessed with the justice system and loved guns." I said. "It looks nice, so sue me." He said, we laughed. I ate a strawberry and went back to her foot rub. "So what did you do with your hour?" Lassie asked. "We uh, just looked around." I said. "I'm not here." Juliet said going underwater. I patted her leg. "Hey you can't stay under there forever." I felt a kick in the stomach. I jumped in my place. "Hah. Yeah I guess you can." I said. She came up for air. "You punched me." "I'm sorry." She said. "So unprofessional mrs Spencer." I said messing with my fake ring. She smiled. "So what do you have on swimsuits or something?" "No lassie like a normal bath." I said. "I think I may vomit," he said, I chuckled softly. "Maybe we should try to make lassie uncomfortable." I whispered. "Ok." She mouthed. "Ok I heard that," lassie said. "Ok then you don't mind!" I said. We tried making him uncomfortable, "why yes lassie we are naked under here. Next caller." I said. Juliet laughed. "If you say one more thing then I will end you." "Come on lassie your making this way harder than this needs to be." Juliet said setting me up for my punch line. "That's what she said," I said. "Nice." Jules said high-fiveing me. "Ha ah very funny Spencer." He said. "Thank you!" I said. "Babe he's being sarcastic." "I know." I said. I ate a strawberry and we finished them. "Ready to get out?" "Yeah." She said. "Shutting off video." Karen said. "Thanks." I said. "Yup." She said, she shut off the video and we got out and dried off.

Juliet's POV.

I got out of the bathtub and dried off. Shawn tied the towel around his waist and I saw his chest, dripping wet, his hair was flat down, I've never seen It that way before. I put my hand on his abs. "Like what you see?" "Shut up!" I said putting on a robe. He smirked. "Ok we are good now." I said. "Turning on video." She said turning on the video. "Shawn, wow." "What?" "Nothing, just, you look good." Karen said. "Wow, this is, wow, ok first you, and now the chief, and that person who was in a fan club they made? What should I do next?" He said. We laughed. We got dressed and caught the criminal. We packed up and went to the SBPD. I saw Shawn's fan club there, I walked to my desk and I sat down. I looked up and saw abs, they looked like Shawn's. I looked further to see shawn, walking towards me shirtless. He turned around at the sound of his name. "Hey Gus." "Heh, why are you shirtless?" He explained to Gus quietly. "Ah, you have a fan group." "I know." He said and smiled and winked at them. They looked like they were freaking out inside. "Oh my god." One of them said, they all started freaking out. "Ok I guess my fan club will be called psych-os." He said loud enough for them to hear. They smiled at him and he smiled back. "Well I'll introduce you." He said. He took Gus and started walking towards the girls. "Hey, how are my favorite psych-os?" He said to them. "Amazing!" One of them said. "Good to hear." They were staring at his body. I smiled and looked down laughing softly. This may sound weird, but his back looked sexy. "This here is Gus, he is my best friend." He said introducing them to Gus. "And that, is my girlfriend, Juliet. But I and only I call her jules," he said proudly. I smiled at him. "Love you." He mouthed. "You too." I mouthed. He smiled and returned to the conversation. "Why are you shirtless?" "Why something wrong with it?" He asked confused. "Not at all." They responded quickly. I laughed. He explained why quietly and I couldn't hear why. "Ah," they said. "Now girls if you'll excuse me I have to go say hello to the reason I live." He said. They smiled and said bye. And Gus talked to them for a bit. "Hello reason I live." He said. "That's sweet." I said blushing. "Thanks babe." He said smiling. I smiled. "So, why are you shirtless?" I asked. "What is the deal with that! I can't walk around shirtless at all? Well Lassiter was kind enough to spill hot coffee all over me." He said. "Oh baby! Are you ok? Do you have any burns?" I asked. "Babe I'm ok." He said. I cleared my desk and he just stood there. "Sit." I said. "I'm okay." "Sit." I said again. He sat down. I examined his burns, they weren't bad at all, you didn't see anything, you had to look close. I then moved up and said. "Your ok." "You sure? I think I have a problem with my lips.. They didn't get burned but." "Well I'll fix it." I said and kissed them. "Mm, still hurting." He said. I smiled and kissed him again feeling his abs. He smiled pulling away. "Mm all better." He said. "Actually now my lips hurt," I said. "Oh really?" He said smiling. "Yeah." I said. He kissed me passionately. "Mm" I moaned pulling away. "All better" "good sweetheart." He said. I smiled. "Your fans seemed to like you going shirtless." "Mm." He said. "I mean, when you asked if there was something wrong with it they all replied no quickly and stared at your abs." I said. "You jealous?" "Of high schoolers? No" I said. "Your mine, you hear me. Mine" I said. He smiled and pulled me close of him. "I love you so much." He said kinda loud. "I love you too." I said loud. He smiled and pulled me close into very close talking. "So earlier, I was thinking of well, the first time we both made love." He said. I smiled thinking of it. "Man you were something else" "like in a good way?" I asked. "In an amazing way." He said. I smiled. "You were so sexy." "You were sexy too." I said. "I guess I should introduce you." He said kissing my cheek. He brought me over to the fan club. "Hello!" I said. "Hey." They said. "Guys this is my amazing, beautiful, inspiring, cute, hot, sexy, girlfriend, Juliet Ohara." He said. I looked at him. "Too much babe?" "No it was sweet." I said. He pressed himself up against me and I felt his abs on my back and it was sexy. I turned to look at him and he immediately kissed me. I pulled away. "Babe we are now Shules." He said to me. "Shules? What?" "That's our cover name that covers both of us, because there is no you or me now there is only us." He said. I smiled. "Not doing that." I said. He pouted. "Fine." I sighed. "Yay!" He said clapping. I smiled. He grinned from ear to ear. "I love you." He whispered in my ear softly. I smiled. He then found a shirt that was his and put it on. "Hey, you want me to help you move your stuff into my place now?" He asked me. "Sounds good," I said. We went to my place and got some boxes, I started organizing stuff and then packed it, we took it to his place and unpacked it all in one day. "That was amazing!" "well jules I was determined." He said. After that we were so tired we went to bed.

-Next day-

Shawn's POV

I woke up and jules had already went to work. I called Juliet's mother and said. "Hello?" "Hello this is uh shawn Spencer." I said. "Ah, shawn dear how are you!" Her mother asked. She was so sweet, Just like jules. "Uh, I'm great actually, I uh, I kinda started dating jules." "Wow that's great! I always knew you two were just perfect together.." "Thank you mrs Spencer." "Oh call me Maryanne." She said. "Ok Maryanne. Is uh, is Lloyd there I kinda need to ask him something." I said. "Oh of course I'll put him on." She said. "Hello?" Lloyd said. "Hey it's shawn Spencer." "Oh hey shawn I was going to come down this weekend." "Ah I just wanted to ask you a question." "Fire away." "Uh, I'm dating your daughter, and uh I was wondering if I could have your permission to marry her?" I asked quite nervous. "Oh, wow, shawn, of course, I always thought you were a good guy just don't hurt her." "Not planning on it sir, your daughter is the best thing that has ever happened to me." I said. "Ok, well you have my permission." "Thanks." "When are you planning to do it?" "I'm gonna wait a year or so I just was planning on it so I wanted to ask" "ah, I see. Well I have to go so" "of course, well bye." I said "bye." He said and hung up. I smiled. I went to the SBPD. I went to jules and said. "Babe, Gus wants to propose to his girlfriend and is wondering how to do it, so uh how would you want it to happen?" I asked. She smiled. "Uh, well every person is different so" "he wants your opinion." I said. "Ok, well I want him to use my full name, I would want it to be somewhere romantic, not on a day like my birthday or valentines day, just a day where he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. Uh, I'd want him to get down on one knee of course. Well maybe like a romantic scavenger hunt or something, and someone to take the picture of him getting down on one knee." "Ok, I'll tell him." Of course I asked her for my own sake.

-1 year later-

Things between jules and I have never been better. I am going to propose today. I called in a bunch of favors and they are going to help me with the proposal. I started by putting a clue in one balloon out of a hundred. I wrote out a note for her.

Juliet's POV

I woke up and there was no shawn, what there was were about a hundred balloons everywhere. I smiled and saw a note on my nightstand. It read: 'morning jules, pop every single balloon until you find the next clue. Love you! Shawn' I smiled and started popping balloons. I found the clue and it said. 'Sbpd, you'll have a new case, it's not me, I swear. The chief told me about it earlier.' I went to the SBPD after getting ready. "Hey chief." "Hey we have a case," she said, "ok." She briefed me and I went to the diner where shawn and I first met. I worked the case and went to the drive in cinema where we captured yang, but I revealed my feelings for shawn, worst moments of my life. I asked about it and they said something about a blue echo. I saw the blue echo and the chief said to look at the license plate. It said: iluvjulz. I was lead to the SBPD and I saw shawn. "Shawn! Can you help with this case?" I said walking towards him. We were in the interrogation room. He just grabbed my arm and kissed me. I saw his psych-os near by. "Uh, shawn?" "Yeah, I'll help." He said. He stood behind me and looked at the clues. "I love you jules." He said. The license plate clicked in my head, it said I love jules. I smiled. "Let's go for a walk." He said. He grabbed my hand and took me to the kitchen. "This is one of my favorite places." "How so?" "Because this is where we shared our first meal together." He said. I smiled. He took me to lassies desk. "And this is where I annoyed lassie with you, and we worked our first case together." "Hamburger." I said. He smiled. "Yeah." He said. I smiled. He took me to Dobson's desk, "and here." "What happened here?" "Well nothing, I would come here for an excuse to look at you cause you were so pretty. Here's what I'd do." He said holding files and looking over at my desk. "Nice." I said laughing. He laughed. "This is where we had our first briefing." He said taking me to the chiefs office. We went to a hallway. I saw everyone holding candles. "Uh, hi guys." "This is where our love faces it's toughest test, and after that it's just smooth sailing for the rest of our lives." I said. She smiled. "Marry me Juliet." Lassie said. "Sorry no partner." I said. He laughed. "Marry me." Dobson said. I shook my head no. "Marry me?" Karen said. "Sorry chief, but your married and have a kid and I don't really go that way." I said laughing. She laughed. "Marry me?" Gus said. "Sorry Gus." I said. He started crying. "Dude pull yourself together, you face rejection in life." He said. I laughed. "Ok." Gus said, "marry me Juliet?" A new really young attractive officer said. "Sorry. No." I said. "Only one I was kinda worried about." He whispered in my ear. I laughed. He opened the door which lead to my desk. There were candles everywhere and roses. "This is where I fell in love with you." He said. "And this is where I ask you to marry me." He said getting down on one knee. "So, Juliet Lynn O'Hara, I've decided, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said. I was crying. "So will you marry me?" He asked, with pleading in his eyes, "yes!" I said. He slid the ring on my finger and the fire alarm went off and it started sprinkling. We laughed and kissed. Everyone came in congratulating us. We thanked them and He hugged me. After that we went home and took off our wet clothes and put on new ones. I put our clothes in the dryer. I admired the ring and went to see him. He was, well shirtless and I went to him and kissed him. "Hi." He said. "Hi." I said smiling. "What do you wanna do" "well, to be frank.. You." I said smiling. "Ooh, I see." He said. We went to the bedroom and started kissing. He took off my shirt and closed the bedroom door.

-1 hour later-

"Oh my god what you did today was so romantic." I said. He smiled. "Aw thank you!" "So that's why you asked me how, one year ago." She said. "Yeah, and I called your parents that same day" he said. I smiled and kissed him. "Just one question." "Hmm what's that?" He started chuckling. "Uh, well, was I as good?" "You were amazing, as usual." I said. "And so were you" he said kissing my forehead.


End file.
